This apparatus provides the user of an optical device the ability to modify the design or look of said device, without having to purchase another device. The intention of the device is to provide the user with the capability of altering the representation of the device based on the liking and the environment of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,218 (Black), hereinafter referred to as Black, teaches an adjustable switch which adjusts the color with a liquid crystal energy voltage with a controlled cell which propagates the appropriately selected wavelength of white light. However, this invention does not teach a temperature sensored material, or a device powered by solar energy. It also does not teach the capability of sensoring between artificial and natural light. In addition, this invention does not teach an adjustment capability by means of a rotatable arm, but rather a switch.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/787,242 (Jannard), hereinafter referred to as Jannard, teaches detachable parts of an optical device. This invention does not teach an interlocking mechanism used to rotate or change different styles. Therefore, this invention does not address the capability of adjusting the color, design, and look of the optical device with ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,254 (Kahaney), hereinafter referred to as Kahaney, teaches the adjustment capability of the temples on the optical device, by means of moving the temples into various notch lengths. However, this invention does not teach an ability of the arms being made of a flexible materials or an interlocking joint mechanisms capable of three hundred and sixty degree rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,208 (Pawlowski), hereinafter referred to as Pawlowski, teaches an optical device that is made of a specific material that changes depending on specifically if the environment is a natural or artificial light, and will which change color based on that environment. However, this invention does not teach a sensor mechanism for facilitating this change, nor does it teach rotation of optical device arms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide optical devices which will change design through various means. It is another object of the present invention to provide optical devices which are stylish in shape and in color. It is another object of the present invention to provide optical devices designers another avenue for creativity when designing optical devices frames and arms which are easy to use, easy to manufacture, and comparatively cost effective.